<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>從一張照片開始 by FreezeLemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810938">從一張照片開始</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezeLemon/pseuds/FreezeLemon'>FreezeLemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>London Has Fallen (Movies), Olympus Has Fallen (Movies), 倫敦陷落, 全面攻佔, 奧林匹斯的陷落, 白宮陷落</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:00:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezeLemon/pseuds/FreezeLemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>時間：第二集之後 </p><p>CP：Mike Banning X Benjamin Asher （不分攻受） </p><p>註：Mike單身設定，OOC可能有</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benjamin Asher &amp; Mike Banning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>從一張照片開始</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>事情的起因是一間報社的主編在明天要出刊的稿子上看到全世界權力最大的黃金單身漢―美國總統Benjamin Asher的脖子上有一個深紅色的印記。</p><p>這位美國歷年來最帥的總統已經喪偶好幾年了，大家都很懷念那位美麗的第一夫人，但是總統先生也該走出來找一位新的伴侶攜手共度生活。</p><p>政治版上面放了一張總統的休閒照，旁邊的內容寫了一些總統的日常生活，照片上總統雖然穿著襯衫領口卻是開的，照片中他的心情看起來不錯，但是在領口的陰影旁有一塊奇怪的深色印記。主編找來攝影師，拿到了原始的高清照，放大後確定那個印記不是鏡頭沾了髒污，也不是領子的陰影，的確是總統的脖子上有一塊深色的痕跡。</p><p>主編盯著照片看了好一陣子，如果第一夫人還在，大家只會對著照片笑說總統夫婦感情好，但是夫人已經離開四年多了，如果總統有了新情人也不奇怪，只是這些時間以來總統不曾跟任何人傳出緋聞，也沒有他跟哪位異性比較親密消息，所以這個印記的來源成了一個謎。</p><p>這間報社召開了緊急會議，公司裡所有的記者都被召回了，這張照片被放大洗出來傳閱，記者們私下開始議論紛紛。</p><p>第一個被點名的是負責白宮的記者，配圖的文字稿就是他寫的，雖然照片是攝影師放的，但是當時他跟攝影師都在現場，他站的位置比攝影師更靠近總統，看著照片他想了很久卻給不出一個可能性較高的答案，當下他真的沒有注意到總統的脖子上有這個印記。做為報社的白宮專家，他開始思考有哪些可能的名單，每想到一個名字深思後就會被排除，最後他只能無奈的表示他真的沒有想法。</p><p>主編點頭表示不怪他，白宮的消息的是政治相關的居多，他不習慣去猜測這種事情，但是主編還是要他列出一個名單，然後照著名單去查証。</p><p>接著是娛樂版的記者，對於主編的問題，他們面面相覷，他們是可以把一個未經證實的消息、一張模糊的照片變成若有其事的報導沒錯，但是他們從來沒有留意過總統的八卦消息，或者該說總統根本沒有傳出過相關消息，Benjamin Asher從從政開始就不曾傳出過跟異性交往甚密的消息，選舉的時候也有人試圖挖掘過，但是最後只能拿出一些明顯是捏造的消息，結果當然是不了了之。所以他們已經習慣不白費功夫挖掘總統的消息了。</p><p>這種事情新聞記者們都知道，所以才會驚訝那張照片，因為所有人都提不出一個查詢的方向，所以最後主編要那些娛樂版的記者把最近有關總統的消息全部翻閱一遍，把跟總統接觸過的異性列成表跟負責白宮記者的表來交叉比對，表上的人按照順序訪問過一輪。</p><p>在當天截稿前，記者們只來的及訪問一些人而已，看著那些稿子，主編最後把它們放在娛樂版的二、三版，因為那些消息只能稱的上八卦，沒有哪位記者證實了什麼。</p><p>這樣的消息一丟出來立刻引起大眾的注意，報導把上至國防部長下至白宮實習生都分析了，雖然最後還是沒有得到結論，但是大家都跟著報導的方向開始猜測。</p><p>其他家媒體也立刻跟進報導，除了白宮相關人員外，有記者開始依照已逝的第一夫人的外貌跟個性來對照知名藝人跟名媛，畢竟以前總統夫婦恩愛的模樣還歷歷在目，曾經在公開或私人場合跟總統接觸過的女性都列入了可疑名單，但是訪問了一輪後，沒有人承認是她在總統的脖子上留下吻痕，有人說也許找錯了方向，可能對方是一般人，不是什麼知名人士，所以還沒有被挖掘出來。有人異想天開的說，可能從根本的性別就弄錯了，誰說一定是異性，聯邦政府剛宣判同性婚姻受到憲法保障，那個人說不定是男性。</p><p>這個論點一出來，媒體再次炸鍋，有記者動作飛快重擬了一份男性的白宮相關人員名單，這次上至副總統下至特勤跟實習生，比起女性這份名單長度有過之無不及，大家一同審視過這份名單後，發現一個引人注意的名字―Mike Banning。一開始還有人不懂為什麼大家㑹在意這個名字，經過旁人才了解這位低調的白宮隨扈組長救過當今總統三次，第一次是總統夫人的意外，再來是白宮事件他孤身闖入，救出總統的兒子跟總統，還有前陣子的倫敦之行，也是他把總統完好無缺的救出來。他是全美國的英雄，只是因為身份的因素，報導相關事情時只會簡略帶過，不過負責白宮的記者們都知道他的事蹟。但救過總統幾次不是這次大家留意他原因，而是因為他是離總統最近的那個人，就算他不是大家在尋找的那個人，他也會知道總統的秘密情人是誰，只是他不是㑹接受訪問的人，去採訪過總統的記者或多或少都遇過他，只要事關總統安危Mike Banning絕不妥協，而總統的私事，依照職業道德隨扈們也不能談論，線索似乎在這裡中斷了……。</p><p> </p><p>※    ※    ※</p><p> </p><p>今天一早Mike剛進特勤休息室，立刻有人遞了報紙過來，上面是目前最熱門的議題―誰在總統的脖子留下吻痕。</p><p>「Boss你覺得那個人是誰？」Vicky期待能從Mike口中得到一個名字，「其他人都說不知道，但你一定知道，總統外出你都㑹跟著，總統的行程也是你負責的。所以那個人到底是誰啊？」</p><p>把整個報導看完後Mike傻眼了，只是一張照片，那些記者就能寫出那麼多新聞，而且看樣子這議題已經發燒好幾天了，但是之前一直沒有傳到總統那邊，所以他今天也是第一次知道這個新聞。</p><p>「Boss？」Vicky看著沉默不語的Mike。</p><p>「我不知道。」Mike把報紙扔回Vicky身上。</p><p>「不會吧！」Vicky哀嚎，「你怎麼可能不知道，總統真的把那個人藏的這麼好嗎？不可能啊，如果你都不知道，天啊……不會沒有這個人吧？可是……這樣的話，怎麼會有那吻痕？」</p><p>Mike覺得他失職了，他不知道總統什麼時候脖子上多了那個吻痕，有人未經搜身就靠近總統是很嚴重的事情，但是最近總統外出他都隨行，維安上也沒有漏洞。難道是在白宮？但在白宮裡也有人隨時跟著總統，不管是橢圓形辦公室外，還是總統的臥房都有人在門外站崗，有人跟總統特別親近特勤一定是最先知道的……。</p><p>「Boss？你在想什麼？」Vicky叫了一下有些失神的Mike。</p><p>「沒事。」知道有一個人越過他，走進總統心理這件事，Mike心理有些酸澀，但好像不只是因為他不被總統信任，還有其他說不清楚的感覺。</p><p>「還是Boss你跟總統問一下?」Vicky再次期待的看著Mike。</p><p>「如果你再繼續談論這件事，實戰訓練時就跟我對練。」Mike瞪了Vicky一眼。</p><p>「不要啊！！」Vicky立刻慘叫，「Boss你不會這麼狠吧！」</p><p>「其他人也一樣。」Mike望了休息室裡其他正在看戲的人。</p><p>大家立刻立正站好，異口同聲的回答：「知道了。」</p><p>「還有別回答記者任何問題。」</p><p>所有人立刻點頭稱是。</p><p>然後Mike扔下那些戰戰兢兢的特勤去值班。</p><p> </p><p>※    ※    ※</p><p> </p><p>結束今天的會面後，Ben看著一整天臉色陰晴不定的Mike，今天Mike把所有他接觸的人都用“眼睛”搜身過一次。</p><p>確定接下來沒有預約行程後，Ben把他忍了一天的問題拋出來，「Mike你今天怎麼了？」</p><p>「沒有。」對於Ben的問題Mike一頭霧水。</p><p>習慣Mike拒絕坦白這件事的Ben繼續說下去，「今天進入辦公室的人，都是我的幕僚，你為什麼一直盯著他們看？」</p><p>「隨時保持警戒是我的工作。」</p><p>「Mike……」Ben無奈的說：「我們是朋友，如果你有心事能告訴我嗎？不管我能不能幫忙，至少能跟我分享一下吧？」</p><p>Mike看著Ben的脖子，吻痕藏在扣好的領子下，如果不是那時候碰巧Ben解開扣子，那痕跡還會是個秘密。他欲言又止了一陣子，Ben很有耐心的一直等著他說出來，最後他挫敗的放棄，「我是跟你相處時間最長的人，但是你卻有私事我不知情。」</p><p>「等等，你是說我有除了國家機密以外的事瞞著你？」</p><p>Mike沒有回答。</p><p>「Mike，我的每天行程你跟秘書一樣清楚，你甚至比他更清楚我的喜好，而且你連Conner的行程都掌握了，所以我有什麼是你不知情的？」</p><p>沉默了一下後，Mike才艱難的開口把報紙上的事情說出來。</p><p>Ben聽到後，立刻翻了一個白眼，他鬆開領帶後扔到桌上，接著解開幾顆扣子，把領口拉開，開始變淡的印記露了出來，「你說的是這個？」</p><p>親眼看到那個痕跡，Mike的心情盪到了谷底，現在他不能欺騙自己說其實只是個誤會。</p><p>「這是上週外出時候被蟲咬的，你還堅持要我給Arvin檢查，然後陪著我去。」Ben從抽屜拿出一條軟膏扔到桌上，「這是Arvin開的藥，你想起來了嗎？」最後一句Ben還加強了語氣。</p><p>看到軟膏Mike才想起來確實有這回事，當時他也看過這個印記，只是它什麼時候變成這個顏色？</p><p>Ben繼續說：「為了這件事你還打算把勘察時的處理事項追加上驅蟲這條，我阻止你這樣做，因為那太誇張了。」</p><p>所有的事情都想起來後，Mike尷尬的避開了Ben的視線。</p><p>「下次，你可以先問過我，別自己悶在心理。」Ben無奈的說：「Gale（白宮發言人）有跟我提起過這件事，我叫他不要理會，那只是捕風捉影而已，我沒想到最後是你把這件事當真了……我會叫Gale發新聞稿澄清。」</p><p>兩個人沉默了一下後，Ben忽然開口，「不過有件事我確實瞞著你。」他微笑的看著疑惑的Mike，「我本來打算等卸任後行動……畢竟我現在的身份很多不適合做，但是……你在意報導這件事讓我很訝異，你……你為什麼㑹在意那個未經證實的消息？」</p><p>Mike知道Ben的話中有話，那些被藏起來的話，勾起他一絲希望，但是……他不確定Ben想的是否跟他一樣，如果是他多想了，那他就不能繼續待在這個位置……</p><p>Ben期待Mike能透漏一點訊息，但是Mike依舊沉默不語，所以他只好放棄，「離我卸任只有一年多，到時候我們再談一談……」如果到時候事情不是朝他希望的方向發展，至少他們能不那麼尷尬。</p><p>在Ben要轉身的時候Mike拉住他，「不，我們現在談。」</p><p>「你……確定？」Ben遲疑的看著Mike，「現在可能不是很好的時機，報導是一個誤會，我不希望有事情被影響了。」</p><p>「我們的想法一致就不會。」Mike握住Ben的手，「如果我們想的是同一件事情，那我不想繼續浪費時間。」</p><p>Ben看著眼前的人，從Mike臉上的表情他讀懂了，他們確實是有一樣的想法……</p><p> </p><p>-Fin-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>